Hungry Like The Wolf
by reid4infinity
Summary: new directions as werewolves. crazy mister Shue. what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Probably because I'll be graduating to high school on May 18****th****.**

_Respect the elders. _

_Teach the young._

_Cooperate with the pack. _

_Play when you can. _

_Hunt when you must._

_Rest in between._

_Share your affections._

_Leave your mark!_

_-Del Goetz/ Cordova high school wolf pack credo._

It was six o freakin clock in the freakin afternoon! Gosh, does he think that none of them have lives? It was Friday night for god's sake! He calls a 'mandatory emergency super-duper glee tastic meeting' out of the blue (sue was right, he does sound rather fruity). He had called them, texted them, and e-mailed them. They were all sitting in the choir room. Mr. Shue skipped in there carrying a messenger bag and sporting a large cheeky grin on his face. He counted the kids twice, making absolutely _sure_ that everyone was there. All present. All unhappy, but present!

"What. Are. We. Here. For." Asked a very angry Blaine.

Mr. Shue was taken aback. Blaine never got angry unless he _needed_ to.

"Guys, I found these very awesome voice pills with olive oil…and…vitamins…and some other stuff that I didn't bother to look at. But that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that they will make you guys show-choir _powerhouses!_"

He gave each of them Dixie-cups with 2 powdery pills in them. When they popped them in their mouths, they cringed. They tasted like a zoo had crapped in each and every one of their mouths.

"Eew! Mr. Shue!" said Brittany.

"What? It's just grape!" said Shue.

"No, it's crap. We took your fruity power pills, can we go now? I gotz plans." Said Santana.

"Umm…yeah…sure I gue-" before he could finish, the kids were out the door. Mercedes and Sam exited together, as did Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, and Tina and mike. Artie, puck, Finn, Rachel and Rory were not too far behind. Sam and Mercedes were off to the park. Finn and Rachel were going to sing ballads to each other. Tina and mike were going to go to a concert. Santana and Brittany were having a sleepover. Artie, puck and Rory were having a halo/COD tournament. But the Monday after was when the real trouble began.

**Monday**

Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, puck, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Artie and Rory were at Finn and Kurt's house. They were watching a marathon of criminal minds when they all dozed off. Mike and Rory were on the couch. Santana and Brittany were sprawled out on the table. Tina somehow got onto the mantle. Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Kurt, Puck and Blaine were on the floor, and Artie was in his chair.

Kurt was the first one to wake up. He nudged Blaine softly. To his surprise, Blaine growled. He decided to wake Blaine last.

He hovered over Rory. Something was…off. He always slept so peacefully, but today, he seemed on guard. Like he was ready for something to snatch him in the night. Kurt kept hovering over him, unsure of whether or not to wake him. Just then, Rory's eyes snapped open.

They weren't their usual grey; they were silver with flecks of gold. He narrowed his eyes for just a second, and then they turned back to gray.

Kurt slowly walked away from Rory to go and wake Mercedes. He poked her in her side. She giggled and woke up with a yawn. Kurt jumped back. Mercedes had…_fangs._

"What? What?" she asked.

He just pointed at the mirror. She looked in and saw nothing wrong.

"b-but…f-f-fangs!" he said.

"White boy are you on something?" she asked.

He just shook his head as she went to go check on Sam. he turned back around and noticed that Puck was gone. "Puck?" he called. "here." He said.

Kurt whipped around and noticed that Puck was behind him.

"How did you get there? You were in my sight just a minute ago! I didn't see _or_ hear you!" said Kurt. Puck just shrugged.

"Well, help me get Tina off the mantle," said Kurt. They both stood on their tip toes and scooped Tina.

"Left," Said Puck.

"If we go left she'll fall!" said Kurt

"Well if we go right she'll bang her head!"

"She'll _crack her skull_ if we go left!"

Just then, Tina rolled off the mantle. In a split second, mike was sliding across the floor ready to catch Tina, though he was asleep not 3 seconds before. But Tina didn't need anyone to catch her. She spun in the air and landed in push up position on top of mike. Everyone was silent from shock. Tina was always the clumsiest of the new directions, and when they saw her fall, they honestly thought she was a goner.

**Later at glee**

Mr. Shue was standing at the front of the class looking guilty.

"Why do you look like you just hammered a puppy?" asked Santana.

"Uh…yeah…so…I made a huge mistake," said Mr. Shue.

The entire club held their breath.

"Those pills you guys took? They weren't voice pills, they were…wolf enhancement pills." He said.

"Wolf enhancement pills?" asked Artie.

"yeah, so, the guy I went to get the pills was a doctor _and_ a vet and there was this zoo-person who needed vitamins for some wolves and we kind of mixed up our pills when they were on the counter so now you guys are doomed to forever be wolves," he said. Everyone silently gaped for around ten seconds.

"OH MY _**GOD!**_" shouted everyone in the glee club.

"Mr. Shue I can't be a wolf!" said Rachel. It took 3 guys to keep Santana from tearing Shue apart. Frankly, everyone had just the mind to let her. Brittany was softly crying into Tina's shoulder.

Mercedes was asking Sam what their kids would look like as freaking _wolves,_ and saying that if this negatively affected her dreams in any way, she was coming straight for Shue.

They weren't as angry as they were…scared. What would they do? Would the government take them all away? It was all so unclear.

"Guys, guys guys, so long as you hide your symptoms well, I'm sure nobody will notice!" said Shue trying to calm them all down.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, Shue, wear full body skin suits to hide the fur on our asses?" said Artie.

"Well, even if we DO have to wear skin suits and have furry butts, we're gonna win NATIONALS!" said Mr. Shue pumping his fist in the air. Everyone looked at him, mouths agape.

"_What is wrong with you?_" asked Kurt.

"My therapist says I have issues," said Mr. Shue, looking down.

**A/N: okay guys this is just a little sneak peak of the story. It won't be updated for a LONG while, sorry. I must finish at least 2 of my other projects before I even think of updating this one. Same goes for my spy story. Not to worry though, my head is full of ideas for all of my stories.**


	2. note

**Okay guys…yep, another AN. So, my ****e-mail is jenky so like, everything is messed up. I'll be moving things to another account by the name of reid4infinity2. All my story alerts and author alerts will go there. i'm keeping this one but all my new stories go there. Everything SHOULD be done by 7/19/12. So sweets please bear with me! so ya i'll have 2 accounts.**

**I BLAME AOL!**

**So sorry,**

**-R4I.**


End file.
